Expectations Of The Common Observer L Oneshot
by Practically Venomous
Summary: She's nothing special. She's just your everyday,common observer. But why is the world's greatest detective taking any interest in someone so..."ordinary"? It's not what anyone would expect. LXOC a crackfic oneshot that makes Lex want to cry. ;


Hello, everyone! So. This is my first oneshot, of which is written for my best friend, Lex. (Aka, BrokenGlassWalker on both this site and . So, um... You should check out her work...and such.) Also, she said that this is a crackfic that made her want to cry, so take that any way you'd like.

As I mentioned earlier, this is my first oneshot, so the transitions are a little awkward. I plead that you try to ignore it... I'll work on that in future stories. Oh, and this took a **_very_** long time to write, so please take the time to review. Tips are also welcome. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, L, Light/Kira, Matsuda, Billy Mays, or Michael Jackson. Just so you know. ;)

* * *

The masses of people kept coming towards me. I had to dodge to avoid hitting them. Even in America it's not this crowded. Well, I guess I did live in a smaller city than Tokyo, so I wouldn't be as used to this. Everything was different. Even the rain was different here. It was colder. It felt like ice as it slid down my face.

It wasn't too terribly long until I reached my destination; a small bakery about half a mile from my dad's house. I opened the door and a flood of aromas attacked me. Mmmm…bread …cake …fudge …more bread… I went up to the counter and ordered in shaky Japanese, a slice of cake, a loaf of bread, and a little bit of fudge. They bagged up the fudge and bread, but handed me the huge piece of chocolate cake that was topped with strawberries. I turned to find a place to sit. I just then noticed that the bakery was completely packed full of people. There was one booth towards the back that looked promising, so I walked over to it slowly.

It was occupied by a rather odd-looking man. He looked to be around my brother's age, but a little younger. He sat with his knees up by his face, which was covered by his black, untidy hair.

"Uh, excuse me," I said slowly in Japanese, "do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He looked up suddenly. He had bags under his grey eyes and his gaze bore right through me. _Well, someone doesn't get too much sleep…_

"Not at all," he replied, taking a bite of cake. I smiled slightly in thanks and sat down across from him.

"My name is Takara," I said in English on accident. I didn't notice until he replied back in English.

"I am Ryuzaki; it's nice to meet you. There's a 74% you aren't from around here; are you, Takara?" he said, gazing at me.

"I lived here until I was seven, but then I moved to the United States with my mom and brother," I replied. "I take it that you aren't from around here either, Ryuzaki?" I challenged.

"I am not," was all he said in reply. I gave him an odd look and took a large bite of cake.

We sat in silence for a while until I couldn't take it anymore. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose so."

"Why do you sit like that? It seems incredibly uncomfortable," I asked.

"I have to sit like this. If I sit like other people, my deductive reasoning ability decreases by 40%," he said matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh…" I said with my eyebrow raised. "Can you explain how that works?"

"I could, but I'm not so sure as to if it would benefit either of us if I took the time to explain it," he replied, taking a bite of cake.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Excuse me, Ryuzaki, but I do not appreciate being called dense."

"Oh, so you caught that? Maybe you aren't as inept as I originally thought…" he muttered, pushing his lip around with his thumb.

"Gee, thanks. I'm so glad that I'm not quite as stupid as I look," I said sarcastically. "While you're at it, why don't you just give me a nice paper cut and pour lemon juice on it?"

"Hey, Ryuzaki, I didn't expect to see you here," a familiar voice said from behind me after a long silence. I turned slowly, and stood up, my fork still in my mouth.

"Light, is that you?" I asked slowly, putting my fork down.

"Takara?" he looked at me for a moment before a smile emerged on his face. "Takara, how long has it been?" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"About five years, because I stayed for that summer, remember?" I replied sitting back down and sliding over so Light could take a seat.

"So I take it that you know each other?" Ryuzaki said, is mouth full of cake. _And __**I'm**__ the dense one…_I thought bitterly.

"Yeah," Light said, "Takara's dad lives near my house. We practically grew up together."

"Did you?" Ryuzaki's voice was uninterested, but his eyes darted between us suspiciously. _What is he thinking?_ I wondered.

"Light was my first kiss, actually," Light and I laughed at the memory. Ryuzaki looked at us wide eyed. "We were like four and our moms thought that it was the cutest thing ever. By the way, Light, did you ever get around to destroying that photograph?"

"No, I didn't. My mom has that picture under constant surveillance," he laughed and I joined in. Ryuzaki smiled slightly, but not for the same reason as we were. I knew that look. It was the same look Light would get whenever he discovered something interesting. It was usually a bug, but I doubt that Ryuzaki was smiling because he found a caterpillar…

I nibbled on my cake until my phone started ringing… The song was "Kill All Your Friends" by My Chemical Romance. _"I was killing before killing was cool. You're so cool; you're so cool, so cool!" _

I laughed nervously. That's not the best thing for your phone to say when you just met someone. Ryuzaki looked more and more happy. _What's with this guy?_ I thought to myself.

I tried to laugh it off a little more before muttering, "It's my brother. Please excuse me. Hello?" I heard my brother on the other line, blubbering about something. "Masaru, I can't understand you," I said calmly.

"BILLY MAYS IS DEAD!!!" he cried from the other end.

"What? He's dead?!" I exclaimed. Light and Ryuzaki looked concerned.

I heard more sobbing. "I can't believe it…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Takara; the American news doesn't lie!" I decided not to crush his dreams for the moment, so I ignored that last comment.

"Masaru, just hang on; I'll be right there, okay?" I said, worry rising in my voice. I heard a slight snivel before he hung up. I closed my phone slowly and placed it back into my pocket.

"What's wrong, Takara? Who died? Is your dad okay?" Light prodded.

"Yeah, my dad's fine," I answered. My voice sounded far-off. "Billy Mays died."

"Who?" Light and Ryuzaki asked together, looking puzzled.

"I guess you guys don't watch American infomercials when you get bored…" I mumbled hazily before standing. "It was nice to meet you, Ryuzaki and it was really good seeing you again, Light." They both said goodbye and I exited the bakery.

It was still raining when I stepped outside. I'd like to think that the sky was crying for a man who was a huge part of my childhood, but I knew better than that. The half-mile trek home to my despairing elder brother felt longer than it should've been. At least it was raining. As long as it was raining, I could keep myself going.

Rain has always been like my Oxy-Clean for the brain. It washes off all the stains and makes whites whiter and colors brighter. I have fond memories of watching those commercials with my older brother, Masaru. He would always say, "Takara! Shut your whore mouth while Billy Mays is talking!" Then he would grin, ruffle my hair and give me a stick of Pocky. Of course, I didn't know what he was really talking about until I was about thirteen, but it still made me giggle every time.

I can't believe that the man that who my brother and I would watch on TV for hours and hours on Sunday afternoons was dead. Billy Mays was probably the reason that Masaru and I were so close. I know it sounds silly, but those damn infomercials really helped us through our mom and dad's divorce. Billy Mays kept us strong. And now; he was dead.

I wasn't even halfway home when I noticed that I was being followed. It was a black car that puttered slowly behind me. I stopped walking and it drove up leisurely. The back window rolled down revealing none other than Ryuzaki.

"You left this at the bakery," he told me, holding out the bag that contained the bread and fudge that I had purchased earlier. I took it from him and muttered my thanks. "Would you care for a ride?"

"No thank you. I'd prefer to walk," I responded curtly.

"Really, it's no trouble, and you want to get home to your brother as soon as possible, do you not?"

He had me and he knew it. I sighed as he opened the car door and motioned for me to sit across from him in the limo. I told the old gentleman who was driving my address and he smiled and nodded kindly.

Ryuzaki was eating cake. He saw me staring at him in awe. "Would you like a piece?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"Er… No thanks. Didn't you just have some at the bakery?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"You must have a steel stomach and a lightening fast metabolism to eat that much cake."

"Not at all; I work off the calories by using my brain," he smiled slightly before taking another huge bite.

"I won't even bother asking for you to explain. For there's a 92% chance that my miniscule brain can fathom not how such a simple thing can be tenuously feasible!" I said sarcastically. "By the way, Ryuzaki," I added, "how do you manage owning a limo?"

He looked moderately surprised. "What makes you think that I own it?"

"If it were from a rental agency, there would be some sort of decal or window sticker with a phone number as an advertisement. And also, I heard you call someone just as I left, telling them to pull up the car," I concluded. Ryuzaki looked at me in what I would assume to be disbelief.

"Your observation skills are well above average…" he mumbled, pushing his lip around with his thumb. For some reason, though I didn't know why, I actually felt slightly _flattered_ at his comment. It wasn't like he directly complimented me; it was a mere side remark. I was just your common observer…nothing special. But; for some reason, it made my stomach feel light and fluttery. I could feel my cheeks get ever-so-slightly pink

I was relieved when the limo stopped in font of my dad's house. "Thanks for the ride, Ryuzaki. It was awfully nice of you to offer me one, seeing as how we just met," I said gratefully, shutting the car door.

He nodded and said right before he rolled up the window, "It was my pleasure. I hope to see you again quite soon, Takara." The look in his eyes was slightly devilish. _What a strange, sleep-deprived little man... _I thought as I climbed up the steps. I sighed once I reached the top and braced myself for what was behind that door.

"TAKARA!" Masaru wailed, glomping me as soon as I shut the door behind me.

I jumped. I wasn't quite expecting that. I lead my older brother over to the couch and sat him down. I noticed that he was holding something rather tightly in his arms.

"Masaru, give me back Stitch!" I yelled at him. _No one_ is allowed to touch my Stitch stuffed animal. _**No one.**_

"No! He's mourning Billy Mays' death with me!" he cried as I tried to pull Stitch loose from Masaru's football-player's grip.

"Masaru! Give! Him! Back!" I finally pried him away. "Now look what you did! He's all deformed…" My brother gave me a teary apology. I've never seen Masaru quite like this. It's not exactly the greatest thing when you come home to see your tough, twenty-five year old brother in pieces. He was always the strong one. I know he always put up a front just for me. And I also know that he was ashamed of getting like this over something so minor.

We had a funeral for the dearly departed Billy Mays. Yes, I realize that it sounds incredibly stupid, but Masaru convinced me that it was absolutely necessary. Seeing how _I_ was against stealing his body and burying it in my dad's backyard, we just buried a container of Oxy-Clean and said a few words. It was really a beautiful service. You know; if you're into standing in the rain around a hole that contains a cleaning product…

I made absolutely sure that my brother had no contact with the American or Japanese news. I hid the remotes, I changed the password on his computer, and I recycled immediately all the newspapers my dad brought home with him. It helped Masaru quite a bit, but it caused me to be out of the loop on current events as well. I didn't really mind too much. It wasn't like they were going to catch Kira or something like that within those next few days, right?

About two days later, I noticed that something wasn't quite right. I didn't feel alone; ever. I kept seeing this one man with afro-like hair everywhere I went. He was at the market, in the park, on the bus, near my house. I saw him when I was talking to Light that morning too. It was really freaking me out. There was no way that we were just in the same places at the same times all day. I was thinking of approaching him, but he came up to me first. Or came up _behind_ me, rather.

"Takara Tachibana, I suggest that you come with me," his voice was filled with authority. I could tell that he was a police officer just by his commanding tone. I nodded silently and he took my arm and led me to a small black car. He sat me down in the back, in the middle seat. That way, he could see everything I did and I couldn't affect his driving physically in any way. Typical of the police; they don't want to take any chances.

After we were driving for about a minute, I decided that the silence was bugging me. "So why does the police request my presence?" I asked the police officer/Afro-Man casually.

"What makes you think that I'm a police officer?" he inquired. I could see a drop of sweat appear on the side of his face. How odd… It was actually sort of cold in the car. I told him my aforementioned reasoning and adding that a normal person wouldn't sweat when accused of being a police officer. He forced out a slight laugh. "While that is all very interesting, I think you're wrong."

"Then why does the Kira Task Force request my presence?" I asked calmly a minute later. I knew that I had guessed right when Afro-Man's mouth dropped open. He tried to play it off like nothing happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Uh-huh… Of course you don't." I sat back and smirked slightly at him through his rear-view mirror. It wasn't long until we arrived at a really tall skyscraper. Yes, I realize that being really tall is a common characteristic of a skyscraper, but this one was like _**REALLY**_ tall. Afro-Man led me out of the car and to some sort of security system. He went through a series of identification processes before we could pass through. "Not the Kira Task Force headquarters, right?" I mumbled slyly to him.

I was taken to an interrogation room. It was rather lavish, I thought. There were a few couches and; there was cake. I pretty much attacked the cake table, checking carefully to make sure it wasn't drugged before I ate it. I sat down on one of the couches across from a laptop. The screen was black until about two seconds after I sat down.

A big "L" appeared onscreen. "Why, hello," I said as soon as the L appeared. "Thank you for joining me, L."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Tachibana. And thank you for coming without a ruckus," the voice disguiser was sort of getting on my nerves already.

"No problem. So are you going to interrogate me, or was this all just a ploy that Light thought up to _scare_ me?" I asked, sarcasm ringing from my voice.

"So you admit that you and Light Yagami have a close relationship?" the voice asked.

"I don't recall saying that we were close, but I do know him, yes," I replied.

"How well would you say that you know him?"

"Quite well," I answered. I was contradicting myself and I knew it. I was here; I had nothing to hide; so why _not_ screw around with the greatest detective in the world's head?

"So you aren't close, yet you know him well. Do you care to elaborate on that statement?"

I smirked, "I could, but I'm not so sure as to if it would benefit either of us if I took the time to explain it…_Ryuzaki_," I said matter-of-factly. There was no doubt in my mind that L was Ryuzaki. But then again, it _was_ just a hunch… There was a long silence and the screen went black again. Either I was right, or the connection died. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't the latter.

I turned to hear a familiar voice say, "You really have exceptional observation skills, Takara. How did you figure it out?"

"Well, L, the fact that I met your alias two days before being taken to Task Force headquarters doesn't really help conceal your identity. Any _normal_ young adult wouldn't own a limo; so either you got a rather large inheritance, or you make a good living for yourself. Also, your voice, although put through a disguiser, still had an air of 'I'm brilliant; you're not. So stick that in your juice box and suck it. And I just dabble in everyday observation,'" I concluded, taking a bite of cake. He sat across from me in that peculiar way he does, pushing his lip around with his thumb, his head cocked slightly to the side.

_What a strange man._ I thought to myself again. He was strange, but I still couldn't help but be in slight awe. The greatest detective in the world was around twenty five, wore baggy clothes, didn't get much sleep, and ate cake like there was no tomorrow. It's not what one would expect. I guess that's why it fit so perfectly.

The interrogation continued, although it didn't go exactly as L had planned. I had made it a point to screw with L's mind. So he would ask me questions and I would imply that I was Kira or the second Kira. Then he would ask me another question and my answer would send all his hopes crashing down. He looked so cute when he was hopeless. He appeared utterly un-amused and it looked like he had just done something wrong for the millionth time. It was just adorable!

I'd been there for about half an hour when L said, "I believe that that's enough for today."

"For today? Are you implying that I'll be coming back?"

"Not at all. I'm implying that you'll be staying here for a while," I stared at him wide-eyed. He handed me my cell phone and went over to the cake. "By the way, your brother has called over forty times in the short time that you were here. I would suggest that you call him back…"

I grumbled. What does he want? I went to my contacts and hit the call button when I reached my brother's name. "What do you want, Masaru?" I sighed once he picked up the phone.

"Takara?" he sniveled.

"What?"

"Michael Jackson is dead!!!" he sobbed slightly.

My face fell immediately. "W-what?! He's d-dead?" I stammered.

"Yes, Takara, the King of Pop is dead! He died of cardiac arrest!"

"Cardiac arrest? But…how…" I gasped at the thought that suddenly crossed my mind. "Kira. Kira did this…I'm sure of it…"

"No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't Kira's fault, Takara… The lady on the news said…"

I cut him off, "How the hell did you find the remote?!"

"You hid it in the freezer! I was bound to find it eventually when you put it next to the ice cream!" he protested. "That's not the point! M.J. is dead!"

I realized that he wasn't lying. Michael Jackson was the thing that I turned to when I felt hopeless or wasn't sure what to do. Now he was dead; just like Billy Mays. "I could feel my eyes tearing up. "Okay. Thanks, Masaru. Bye," my voice held no emotion.

"Is there something wrong?" L asked, turning around with a plateful of cake. I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore.

I completely _glomped_ the greatest detective in the world right there. Andhe looked utterly surprised. It was as if no one had ever hugged him before. He just stood there in complete shock as I cried on him.

"Uh…" his arms were outstretched so as not for me to ruin his precious cake. He turned slightly to put the plate down on the table and tried to figure out what to do. "There, there…" he said patting my back with one hand cautiously. His other arm remained outstretched. I continued sobbing on his rigid body. It was the most uncomfortable, yet endearing thing that's ever happened to me in my life.

At that moment, I was certain of only three things: First, Michael Jackson was dead. Second, I was hugging a socially-awkward genius that happened to be the greatest detective in the world. And thirdly, he smelled like chocolate cake.

"He's dead… He's dead…" was all I could say over and over.

"Who's dead, Takara?" L asked slowly.

"MICHAEL JACKSON!" I wailed as he started to scoot towards the couch with me still clutching onto him.

"Takara, why do you think that this Michael Jackson fellow was killed by Kira?" he asked me as he sat down in that peculiar way he sits. I was still clinging onto his baggy shirt, sobbing.

"Because he died of cardiac arrest and Kira is so evil that he would do such a thing," I sniveled.

Just then, a young man with shaggy black hair burst through the door. "Ryuza—," he started to say. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked awkwardly, seeing us on the couch with me bawling my eyes out.

"What do you want, Matsuda?" L sighed in annoyance.

"It's just that Michael Jackson is dead!" He said, his voice filled with sadness.

I cried out loudly. "Yes, Matsuda, I'm quite aware of that. Now who is Michael Jackson?" L asked.

Both Matsuda and I gasped. "He's only King of Pop and a well-loved member of the Jackson 5!" Matsuda said aghast. L still looked clueless. "He's possibly the most beloved singer in the world!"

"Uh-huh…" was all L said in reply. I detached myself from the detective and went over to the laptop. "What are you doing?" L seemed horrified that I was touching his computer.

"Cool your jets, turbo," I sniffed, "I'm going to show you the magic of Michael Jackson via YouTube."

"YouTube? What is this YouTube thing you speak of?" L asked, staring intently at the computer screen. The page came up and I quickly typed "Thriller" into the search box. I then clicked on the first video and sat back.

The music started up and I pointed to the man onscreen, "That's Michael Jackson." L nodded. I then noticed Matsuda out of the corner of my eye dancing in perfect sync of the dancers onscreen. "Matsuda, you know the Thriller dance too?" I asked in slight shock. He blushed slightly and nodded. I stood up and joined him in dancing to the rest of the song. Matsuda and I were instant friends after that song.

L, however, didn't take his eyes off the computer screen the whole time.

"Well that was rather amusing…" he mumbled with his eyes wide, pushing his lip around with his thumb again. I think it was more than amusing to him, though. I think L had just discovered a new hobby.

I knew by the next day that I had created a monster. Ryuzaki would always call me over to his computer to show me videos that were popular three years ago. Although it got a little annoying, I think he was really enjoying himself.

Besides, it wasn't like they had any new leads on the Kira case. I was the closest thing to a new suspect they'd had in a while. It was obvious to everyone that I wasn't Kira or the second Kira, but for some reason, Ryuzaki insisted on keeping me at headquarters. He claimed that my observation skills were critical to solve the case. I didn't believe him and I don't think the rest of the Task Force did either.

But what Ryuzaki wants, Ryuzaki gets.

That's the natural law of things here.

I had been at headquarters for a few weeks. It was to say at the very least, an _interesting_ experience… I was exposed to every piece of information pertaining to the case and every piece of cake that wasn't already claimed by Ryuzaki. I was also exposed to how much Light had changed over the years. Now he was an egotistic little know-it-all that had something to hide. He was always a little like that when we were growing up, but it's gotten much worse. I'm almost positive that he's Kira. I'm about 62% sure.

I didn't spend much time with Ryuzaki during my stay, though. I would occasionally be left alone with him when the team had gone home at night. And Misa wouldn't give a second thought to sitting around, eating cake, and talking to us. We didn't really mind. I'm not sure that Misa would be able to keep up with some of our intelligent conversations anyhow.

Once, I asked Ryuzaki if he thought that we would catch Kira and show him justice. He replied, "I would like more than anything to answer yes, but I cannot. I doubt that _anyone_ will show Kira what _true_ justice is. He already has it in his head that _he_ is both justice and god. He believes that the world is his kingdom. Hence, he will reign over it while passing his _'divine'_ judgment onto the insignificant humans he rules over." He then paused before adding, "A man named Raymond Chandler once said 'The law isn't justice. It's a very imperfect mechanism. If you press exactly the right buttons and are also lucky, justice may show up in the answer. A mechanism is all the law was ever intended to be.' So to answer your question, the authorities do not permit me to show Kira true justice. I am permitted to show him the strong hand of the law. And as I have already mentioned, the law is imperfect and has few ties to justice." I went silent. Ryuzaki was right. Now I'm 73% sure that Light is Kira. The only problem is; I have no proof.

"Takara? What are you doing up?" Ryuzaki asked me as I trudged into the kitchen. It was 2:13 in the morning and I was hungry, so I decided to raid the fridge.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know," I fired back.

"Yes, I suppose you could… Would you care for some cake?" he asked, handing me a big slice.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, grabbing the plate and a fork. We munched in silence for a while before I spoke up, "Hey, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Takara?"

"Why am I here?"

"You are here because your observation skills are needed to solve this case," he responded the same way he always did.

"I don't believe that and neither does the rest of the team. And like I've already told you, I'm just a common, everyday observer." He sat in silence and pushed his lip around with his thumb. He always did that when he was contemplating or analyzing something. "Is it possible… that I'm still here because you don't want me to leave?" I bit my lip, hoping that he would give me the answer I inwardly wanted.

He thought it over for a while before admitting quietly, never looking me in the eyes, "I suppose that there is an 81% chance that your implication is correct."

I masked my smile quickly, "That's all I really needed to know." I started to leave, but I stopped myself. I turned around quickly and gave Ryuzaki a quick peck on the cheek. He looked astounded, as a blush crept onto his pale face.

"Well, goodnight, Ryuzaki," I said cheerfully and turned to go to bed. Just as I rounded the corner, I saw him raise his left hand to his cheek where I kissed him as he pushed his lip around with his thumb. It was a perfect Kodak moment; too bad my camera was at home.

Over the next couple days, I noticed that Ryuzaki was off in his own little world. And I mean more than usual. Everyone was concerned, even Mogi said something about it and Mogi never says much of anything.

It was late at night and I couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts plaguing my mind. I heard the soft patter of rain on my window and decided to Oxy-Clean my brain by going to the roof for a time. I opened the door leading to the roof to see a slouching figure just standing and looking to the east.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing out here?" I asked him slowly.

He turned and mumbled, "I could ask you the same thing, you know."

"I always stand out in the rain. It helps me clear my thoughts," I said simply. "Your turn."

"I heard…some church bells…" I didn't hear anything but the drumming of rain on the roof. But then I realized what he really meant. I had read enough American literature to know that when someone heard church bells that weren't really ringing, they were near their death.

"Ryuzaki, are you sure?" He nodded curtly. I stood next to him for a while, and after a little bit, I heard them too. "I think I hear them…" I said quietly.

Then Ryuzaki did something quite unexpected; he kissed me. It wasn't just a simple peck either. His kiss was filled with emotions that I never knew that existed in him. Sorrow, Joy, Regret, Hope, Loneliness, and Chocolate Cake all became one in that moment. "Takara," he said, pulling away a few inches, "I have reason to believe that I love you."

I smiled, "I sense that the feeling is mutual."

Ryuzaki and I stood out in the rain, hand-in-hand and listened to the church bells chime. At that moment, I didn't even care about whether or not I was going to die. All that existed was L, the rain, the church bells and I. Kira seemed like a distant memory, rather then a pending doom.

This is what true happiness is.

It's not what one expect would expect.

I guess that's why it was so perfect.

That next morning, I was graced by visit from Light Yagami. "Hey, Light. Do you need something?" I said cautiously.

"Ryuzaki was just killed, Takara," he said in reply. There was no remorse in his voice.

"Y-you k-killed him… D-didn't you, K-Kira?" I stuttered, trying to keep my composure. The bells are ringing louder within my head. Death is closer now. He's standing right in front of me.

"I really shouldn't be surprised that you figured it out, Takara. You were always an observant one… I was considering sparing you, but you know too much. Too bad it has to end like this," he sneered at me before fiddling around with his watch. "Say goodbye, Takara Tachibana." I stared at him as he altered a common funeral prayer, "**Eternal** rest, I, God, grant unto you, And let perpetual Light shine upon you. May your souls and the souls of all the unlawful departed, through the mercy of Me, rest in peace."

He leers at me as I clutch my heart in pain. I fall to my knees and say my last few words.

"Know this, Kira; L shall come again, with glory, to bring his judgment to you. His kingdom and vast justice shall have no end," I cried out in pain as my heart failed. The church bells ring louder and louder. The sound is consuming all my thoughts.

This… is my death.

It's not… what anyone…would expect.

I suppose… that's why…it happened this way…

And…as I die here…I can't help but wonder…if he still…would've died…like that…if I'd never...gone...to that bakery...

My…observations…are what got me here… And my observations…have lead me…to my death…

I guess…L was right…Maybe…I'm not just…your everyday…common…observer…

I…guess…I'll never…know…

* * *

Does anyone need a tissue? ;) I hope you enjoyed it. I rather liked writing it.

[And, I'm really sorry to my readers of Rich By Blood, Common By Nature because I've been neglecting that story a bit... My flashdrive deleted it and I haven't re-started on it yet. So sorry for the long wait, and I'll get on that.]


End file.
